gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Gaia Dumpster Dive
Gaia Dumpster Dive is a Gaia Online feature. Overview Feature explained In order to donate to the dumpster a donator must go to their inventory screen and select an item for donation. A pop-up screen featuring the item details will have buttons at the bottom to click. Clicking the 'Donate Item' button will take the donator to a second pop-up that may feature NPC:Old Pete whom might give a warning about an item's 'rarity' status. Once choosing either to cancel or confirm a third pop-up will show the results of donating, by then the user can close or x-out of the window. In order to donate gold, the purchase of a Mythrill Coin must be done first as it is container that will hold the currency to donate. There are set amounts for these coins usage. When the dumpster is empty it becomes locked and the 'Dive' button is removed. NPC Old Pete will be standing beside it asking for donations in order for the dumpster to reopen. If the donation flux is apparent then the NPC:admin account will begin to 'donate' various game, aquarium, and housing related items until things are balanced. Feature timeline * Jan 19 - Testing of feature * Jan 20 - Opening of feature * Jan 27 - Announcement of feature * Jul 28 - Feature upgraded to 2.0 * 2018 Aug 28 - Feature upgraded to 2.1 Feature Items Gaia NPC items * * Other items * Gallery Dumster Closed.png|Dumpster locked, transparency Dumster Open Pete Diving.png|NPC Old Pete dumpster diving, transparency DumpsterDive background.png|Feature's background DumpsterDive OldPete standing.png|NPC Old Pete standing DumpsterDive pete-stop.png‎|NPC Old Pete's warnning DumpsterDive with-PeteDiving.jpg|NPC Old Pete dumpster diving DumpsterDive locked.jpg|NPC Old Pete standing by dumpster, locked w/empty bar DumpsterDive with-PeteStanding.jpg|NPC Old Pete standing by dumpster, locked w/half full bar DumpsterDive locked-withSign.jpg|NPC Old Pete standing by dumpster, locked w/sign DumpsterDive itemFound.jpg|Dumpster item found Capture dumpsterdive error.PNG|Dumpster empty, update Additional info Site feedback Much of the feedback about the feature has been the type of items received. Those who obtain an item of a certain value or appearance will have a criticism about it even though the items within the dumpster are donated by various users and queued by time of donating. Which leads to another form of complaint, the amount of times one person can donate and the quantity of the item they choose to donate. There are certain users who take advantage of the feature and will donate multiples of one type of item; for example the Item:Philosopher's Cache, a type of Chance Item used for Gaia Item Alchemy. There could be over hundreds of this item queued within the dumpster and it would take numerous users from around the site to whittle them down. Technical issues There have been reports of: * The 'Dive' button not accepting click actions. This is still an on-going issue and the reasons are unknown. * A message claiming an item has been received but the item is not in the user's inventory. * Users donating items but the items are not ending up in the dumpster - FIXED. * Users receiving admin donations even though donations have been made multiple times - FIXED. General errors * Given that there is a waiting period before one can 'Dive' again; there are times when the dumpster will lock out a user, preventing them from retrieving anymore items. - Account lock-out * The lock-out mechanism can lead to a false report that the dumpster needs more items to be donated. Trivia * The feature has been compared to the action of Goodwill and also Neopets' . www.neopets.com/neopedia.phtml?neopedia_id=42 * The man next to the dumpster is NPC:Old Pete, a hobo-tramp. * In December 2009 the game When Gods Fall was released. In this game the action of dumpster diving is being done. * During April Fools' Day Event 2K11 the item 'Cat Faces' was obtainable by dumpster diving. See also * Gaia Dumpster Dive/Quotes References External links * Landing page Dumpster Dive Announcement forum * Other * Staff notices * * * * Category:Games/Page Category:Map/Aekea Category:Gaia Dumpster Dive